idolinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anime / Manga und Idole
Auf dieser Seite möchte ich eine Übersicht über Idole in Manga und Anime schaffen. Zudem nehme ich auch Spiele und Realserien auf. Ich möchte gleich vorweg nehmen: Es ist unmöglich alles zu sehen/lesen und zu bemerken. Wenn euch also Idole in einer Serie/Film auffällt oder ihr etwas bemerkt, was eine Anspielung ist oder so wirkt sagt doch bescheid. Achtung! Bei jedem Bericht besteht Spoilergefahr! 0, 1-''' 22/7 '''A Aikatsu! AKB0048 AKB48 Satsujin Jiken AKB49: Renai Kinshi Jourei Akiba`s Trip the Animation Amachan Angelic Layer Assemble Insert B''' Back Street Girls BanG Dream! Basquash! Beatless Bishoujo Yuugi Unit Crane Game Bravely Default Budokan '''C Canaan Cardfight!! Vanguard Charlotte CHEAT: Sagishi no Minasan, Gochui Kudasai CHIKA*CHIKA IDOL ChocoMimi Choujin Sentai Jetman Concrete Revolutio: Choujin Gensou Confidential Confessions Cookin' Idol I! My! Mine! Crayon Shin-Chan Cream Lemon Cutie Honey D''' Dakara Watashi wa Oshimashita Date a Live DD Hokuto no Ken Death Note Demon King Daimao Detarame Hero Detektiv Conan Devidol! Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Dragon Ball '''F Fairy Tail Fancy Lala Final Fantasy X-2 Final Fantasy XIV Francesca Free! Fullmoon wo Sagashite Fuuka G''' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Gals! GANTZ Gekijouban Toaru Majutsu no Index: Endymion no Kiseki Gintama Girls RPG: Cinderella IF GO! GO! 575 Gokujou!! Mecha Mote Iinchou '''H Haikyuu!! Hamtaro Hand Shakers Happy Picture Diary Hayate no Gotoku! Helter Skelter Helter Skelter: Hakudaku no Mura High School DxD High School! Kimengumi Hime-chen! Otogichikku Idol Lilpri Honoo no Haramase Paidol My Star Gakuen Z The Animation Hoozuki no Reitetsu Hundred Hunter × Hunter I''' ICE Idol Death Game TV Idol Densetsu Eriko Idol Jihen Idol Manager Idol Memories Idol na Kanojo to Wotaku na Boku to Idol Project Idol Tenshi Youkoso Youko IDOLiSH7 Inazuma Eleven Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou '''J Jigoku Shoujo Joukamachi no Dandelion K''' Kaichou wa Maid-sama! Kaitou Reinya Kakegurui Kakumeiki Valvrave Kamen Rider BLACK Kamen Rider W Kannagi Kantai Collection: KanColle Kidou Senshi Gundam SEED Kimama ni Idol Kindaichi Shounen no Jikenbo Kirarin☆Revolution Kochinpa! Kodomo no Omocha Koi-ken! Watashitachi Anime ni Nacchatta! Kore ga Watashi no Goshujin-sama Kori no Koe Kyokai no Kanata Kyou no Go no Ni '''L Lapis Re:LiGHTS Lemon Angel Project Locodol Love Live! School Idol Project Lovedol ~Lovely Idol~ Lucky Star M''' Macross Δ Macross 7 Macross 30: Ginga wo tsunagu utagoe Macross: Do you remember Love? Macross Frontier Macross Plus Magical DoReMi Mahou no Tenshi Creamy Mami Mainichi ga Nichiyoubi Mawaru Penguindrum Medaka Box Megane na Kanojo Million Doll Minshu no teki ~ ononaka, okashikunai desuka? Mircale Mimika Miss Monochrome Monster Musume Monster Strike Musume Monogatari '''N Needless Neeko wa Tsurai yo Neko wa Daku Mono Nogizaka Haruka no Himitsu O''' Ojarumaru Omega Quintet One Piece Ongaku Shoujo (2015) Ongaku Shoujo (2018) Onsen Musume Okami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Ore no Imouto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai Osomatsu-kun Othello Otome no Teikoku (Schulmädchen-Report) '''P Panda no Oshigoto! PazuDora Perfect Blue Persona 4 Pokémon Pop Team Epic Pretty Rhythm Pri☆Chan PriPara Psycho Soldier Punch Line Puyo Puyo 7 R''' R-15 Ragnarok Online Rail Wars! Re:Stage! Renmei Kugun Koku Mahou Ongakutai Luminous Witches Revue Starlight Robby to Kerobby Robot Girls Z '''S Sadako 3D Sailor Moon Sailor Zombie Samurai Flamenco Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei Seishun Buta Yarou wa Bunny Girl Senpai no Yume o Minai Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! Sekkou Boys Sengoku Collection Shining Musume Shirobako Shugo Chara! Skip Beat! SoniAni: Super Sonico The Animation Sonicomi SoniPro Super Sonico SoniKoma Sword Art Online Symphogear T''' Tantei Opera Milky Holmes The iDOLM@STER The World God Only Knows Tokimeki Idol Toranaide Kudasai!! Gravure Idol Uramonogatari Toriko Hime: Hakudaku Mamire no Reijou Triage X Tsubu★Doll Tsukiuta. '''U ULTRAMAN Un-Go Urusei Yatsura V''' Video Girl Ai '''W Wake Up, Girls! Warau Salesman NEW WHITE ALBUM Wreck-It Ralph Y''' Yo-kai Watch Yuusha ni Narenakatta Ore wa Shibushibu Shuushoku o Ketsui Shimashita. '''Z Zetsuai 1989 Zettai Karen Children Zombie Land Saga